Sona Una Mafiosa!
by Preussan
Summary: When Selvi's fiance died, she thought she'd be heading back home to Turkey; to her dismay, an attractive Italian mafioso has come to explain to her that she's now responsible for her fiance's job! Things seem to go smoothly, but the infamous Camorra mafia breaks out into a family feud! How will these two handle it? (Fem!TurkeyxRomano, go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

_The mafia wasn't something that had interested me before. I remember back in highschoo I did a little research on it when I met a certain Italian boy. His father was part of the Italian mafia, and he was doing a foreign exchange program in Turkey. After three years of keeping in close touch with one another, he shipped a gorgeous ring to me, the way it shone bright in the sun making my eyes water. Two years later and still engaged, I was sitting in my rich home in Naples, Italy. _

_**R**__enzo was sitting across from me at the over-sized dinner table, his thick black locks combed back with a few hairs falling against his forehead. He had bright brown eyes that were bold and narrow, almost foreboding to all who did not know him. We were eating some sort of fettuccini dish that I still didn't know the name of, because I didn't care to learn this culture. Why did it matter? Now that he was a full-fledged Mafioso, he was never home anymore, but rather in America cheating on me with American girls that hardly understood what the mafia really was.  
That was okay. In five days, he'd be breaking one of the ten commandments, and he'd be hurt for doing so.  
"_Wives must be treated with respect."_  
And the price for breaking these commandments was hefty, certainly. Though I was supposed to be his bride in only a few more days, inside my heart was more hatred for him than there was love anymore. I didn't always hate him. I accepted his proposal because I had fallen in love with him many years ago. But when I moved here, he began diving further and further into the Camorra, the mafia that now knew everything about us. Right now, someone could be watching us through our windows, and if he was a fellow Mafioso in the Camorra, we would not be able to kill him. Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang and Renzo jumped to answer it, almost spilling alfredo sauce on his new silk dress shirt I had just bought him. When he came back into the dining room he kissed my cheek and said something in Italian, and ran out the door. Once again, I was left alone._

**T**hat was the situation four days prior to now. I stood and watched his casket lower into the ground, my black veil covering my eyes as my gloved hand covered my lips. Feigning tears was easy to do. The other Mafioso and their wives and children would give me hugs and pat me on my back, their broken English giving me wishes of happiness and their greatest condolences. I thanked them with a "grazie" and then stood until all others were gone, seeing no human in sight. Once I was sure no one was around, I knelt down onto the mound of freshly piled soil.  
"Where do I begin, Renzo?" I said aloud, taking the hat and veil off as the sun was going down now. "I'm kinda happy, now. A lot than what I was for the past year or so. Is it bad that I'm excited you're gone? Now I won't have to hate you anymore." I don't know how long the conversation between Renzo and I went on, but when it finally ended, the sky was dark and full of stars that were barely twinkling through the clouds. I didn't feel like standing, though, as if my body was one with the earth beneath it.  
"Ciao, ragazza."  
_Well shit._  
I looked over my shoulder to see who had come, and noticed it was one of Renzo's associates. He'd come to a few of Renzo's dinner parties in the past year, and I assumed he was a newer member of the Mafia since he was so much younger than I was. Only by three years, most likely, but that could be a lot to anyone.  
"Ciao, Mafioso." I greeted, unsure if it was inappropriate me for to call him by such a title, as I knew he was a Mafioso, but I did not know him personally. I managed to stand warily, my legs stiff from how long I had sat on the ground, and I noticed how dirty my dress was. _Oh well~.  
_He held his hand out to me politely, almost like I was someone of importance. I took it gingerly. "Mi dispiace per…" He began speaking to me in Italian, causing my face to turn into an expression of confusion, my friendly nature returning in the awkwardness of the situation. "Ah… I don't know Italian." I coughed out, my accent thick and heavy, though my English was reasonably understandable. The man's face twisted into something I could not entirely place until he started yelling at me. "Mio Dio, ragazza! You come to Italy and can't even speak Italian?" He went on and on about why he despised it when tourists did that, especially people he was going to have to work with from now on.  
"What do you mean you're going to have to work with me?" I asked. He gave me a roll of his amber eyes before he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Renzo's dead." He stated, and all I could think was _Thanks Captain Obvious_ until he took a breath to continue. "Being his girl, you're a Mafiasa, Selvi Adnan."  
_Oh, right._ I was the only female in his family, and his death forced his responsibilities onto my shoulders now. The only problem? I had no idea how the mafia even worked! The man must have understood this because he shook his head at me, something of a smile forming on his face. "I'll teach you how it works around here, ragazza. After you get through your initiation ceremony. I came to give you the invitation." He held out a small card to me that was a creamy white with maroon border on it, the text a fancy Corsiva font. "So I should wear a gown to this?" I questioned, having read the term "_white tie event_" in clear English. The Italian nodded his head at my question. "Ciao, bella." He hummed, before turning to walk away. Maybe it was simply the fact that, though my fiancé had died and I was already sure that the most handsome male I'd ever seen had just spoken to me, my heart was pounding.  
No, it had nothing to do with the mafia.  
"Hey, wait!" I shouted, grabbing my things and running to him, almost out of breath. He turned back at me. "Si?"  
"Your name? I'm afraid I've misplaced it…" I mumbled, searching the hazy and useless memory of mine. Since I had moved here, instead of truly remembering things I have seemed to be storing them in a box that was tightly locked, and it did not desire to be opened. He chuckled lightly, which made a small smile form on my lips. For someone who just lost her fiancé, you seem pretty cheerful. Ma, that's alright. We know what he was doing. I'm Lovino Vargas, e I'll be in charge of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**T**he mansion was more than I expected. There were many wives there, and even a few sons and daughters who were friends with one another. They stuck to their own little groups, which made me slightly uncomfortable, though I kept my head up. Appearances are important in this world of crime and lust, and I needed to make an impressive one. I had gone out and bought myself a dress with money Renzo had kept under his pillow in case we needed to flee the country, but he always left without me and the money was a second thought to him. Though I prefer greens and earthy tones, I was informed that black, red, white, or blue would be a nice choice for my skin color many years ago. I looked down at the wine red dress I had on, suddenly glad I decided to wear something that wrapped around my neck and didn't have too high of a slit, since most of these women had decided showing off their bodies was the way to go. My hair was pulled up but hung down over my shoulder, and my hands and arms were covered in white silk gloves. I took sips from the wine offered there, my body slowly calming, though I would have been happier with a cigarette. Many people did not know me, but some of the women said hello and welcomed me to the festivity, their smiles see-through by every means, but I smiled back just as forced.  
_I'm glad I never came to these with Renzo. It's super awkward._ I thought to myself, my mind having become my only eligible conversation partner. I was mostly alone and secluded to my own little spot of the party, unable to gather the courage to converse with others. I was distracted when Lovino found me, wearing a beautiful tux. I almost spit out my drink. "Ciao, Selvi." He greeted, a small smirk on his face. I knew he knew what was wrong with me, and speaking in Italian didn't help at all! It was a pretty sexy language, after all. "Fuck, Lovino…" I whispered, calming myself and taking another drink of wine. "Scarin' me like that isn't cool!" As if he knew that, rather than being scared I was actually flustered, he offered his hand to me. "Come on, e don't be shy when they begin the initiation. Answer all their questions and be truthful. We know when you're lying." I nodded, gingerly taking the extended hand that was held out for me. All the guests were entering the building and moving and squishing themselves into the dining hall where dinner was to be served. We sat at a huge table, and Lovino sat at the end so that I was between him and some other man. The man smiled at me kindly and took my hand, kissing it lightly before saying something in Italian. I looked back to Lovino for confirmation, and he nodded his head. "Say grazie, Selvi." He whispered to me, taking a bite of his food. I turned back and put on my best smile, showing I was thankful for whatever he said. "G-grazie mille." I stammered, causing the man to chuckle and let go of me, turning his attention to his food. I looked around at the other women, putting my napkin on my lap as well before eating with a straight back and dainty bites. Everyone seemed to converse with one another at the table, but none looked at me with interest or intention of conversation, which in turn made me turn my attention to Lovino.  
"Hey, Lovi."  
"Don't call me that!" He hissed, scowling at my little nickname. Well, I thought it was cute.  
"Fine. Lovino, what is… My initiation, exactly?"  
He shrugged at my question, taking a drink from his glass of wine that had been recently filled for the second time. I sighed turning back to my food, taking a bite of the noodles and garlic sauce.  
"How old are you?" He asked me through a full mouth of seafood, causing me to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. "Twenty-four." I mumbled, unsure as to why my age was of interest to the Italian next to me. "Look younger than that, ragazza." Was his only comment on it, making me wonder just how young I looked in comparison to my age. "Oh? And how old are you?" I chirped back, setting my eating utensils down on my plate as I turned to give him all of my attention.  
It wasn't hard for him to get it, though. His dark hair, with that odd little curl and his beautiful amber eyes _demanded_ me to pay attention to him. I, having become submissive over the past year, gave great compliance to this demand.  
"Twenty-three, ragazza. Been in the Camorra since I was about seventeen."  
My eyes widened in mere delight. He was almost the same age! The delight turned to shock and horror, realizing that he was also six years deep into the mafia. No wonder he knew everyone here, that he was so comfortable in a place like this, that he was stuck with someone like me. Stuck, or he chose to take me on, one of the two. My attention was ceased by the roaring clap of the man at the head of the table, his grey hair slicked back and his grey facial hair trimmed neatly. He cleared his throat in a single cough, spreading his arms wide as he smiled happily at us all.  
"Ciao, my children! I know I usually do not speak English, but we have a special new member to the family." Some of the people chuckled or made slightly rude comments, and my face burned as they looked over to me. "Zittire!" He shouted, all in the room following his command. He held his hand out, his smile returning. "Selvi, please, come join me here." I looked over to Romano, who nodded his head slightly. I stood from me seat hesitantly, making my way over to the man with graceful strides and my chin up, giving myself an air of confidence I currently did not possess. I took his offered hand, which he kissed, and allowed him to place a blade in it. He looked at me seriously, before pointing down at a paper with a saint painted on it.  
"Pierce your lip with this blade and draw the blood from it. I will paint it on this saint and you will hold the flames of Hell in your hand! These will be the flames that shall consume you if you ever break our commandments, if you ever break omerta." I nodded my head, my voice refusing to speak for myself. I looked.  
All of these faces were watching me, as if this were a circus act. I took a breath. _You've gone through worse. And you've been in gangs. You've beaten people.  
You can do this.  
_I slit my lip, the blood beading up. The man's thumb pressed against it and drew my name on the saint, which was poorly written, as I always wrote it in Arabic. He took the blade from my hand and replaced it with the image of my name and the saint, our fates destined to be mimicked if I dare deceive the Camorra.  
The flames assured me of this very real fate I was tied to. Sitting down, there was applause of my acceptance. Lovino squeezed my hand, causing my mind to refocus and become aware of what was happening.

**T**he ride home was terrible. My body was shaking with fear, regret, pain and agitation, the dress being too much, the heels too rough on my feet, and a handkerchief pressed to my lips only helped with my irritation. Lovino did not speak to me much, aside from saying that I did well when I had to converse afterwards, and that I had met many important people. He said they must have taken an interest in me, as they never approached the newest members. I couldn't help but block him out, wondering if, by chance, I'd ever go home to see my little brother again. When he pulled into my driveway, he shook me by the shoulder to wake me from my thoughts and reminiscing of older days. I blinked, trying to remember where I was, until he had opened my door and helped me from my seat. I opened the door to my too big house solemnly, my head a swarm of realizations, epiphanies, regrets, and confusion. I stepped inside but turned.  
"Cok tessekuler, Lovino, for helping me out." I said, smiling a bit when he turned back to see me, halfway down my yard. He waved me off, a grin on his lips. "Ah, si bella. Bunoa notte." I shut and locked the door, the alarm instantly setting itself on and beeping. "Ah, fuck." I said when I licked my lip, feeling pain shoot into it. I had forgotten I'd cut it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino constantly made fun of me because I didn't know how to work with guns. It was just very difficult to understand! I was used to using my family's old traditional Ottoman swords, not these high-tech fancy guns! Either way, we had been working on my terrible aim for probably a month now, and I still couldn't hit a single target. It turned out that I was practically useless. We were sitting in the shooting range; I had muffs over my ears and goggles on to protect my eyes, which was useless as my bullets only hit the wall behind the target. Lovino stepped in with a cigarette and offered one to me from the pack, to which I shook my head and continued trying to shoot the target in front of me. He laughed at me a lot. I didn't really mind it too much, since his mean little chuckling was blissful to me.  
"Selvi!" I heard him call, making me turn my head to him. I put the gun down and furrowed my brow in worry over his expression as he stared down at his phone. "Evet? Something wrong?" I asked, walking over and sitting next to him. He scooted away from me, uncomfortable with how easily I could approach him and touch him and be near him. He looked at me with obvious irritation. "Dammit, the head of the family is coming to see how you're progressing!" He groaned, shoving his face into his hands. I didn't see the problem- Just because I can't shoot doesn't mean I can't work! I patted his shoulder before standing and going back over to the window and picked up my weapon and began to practice again. It continued on like this for almost an hour until we heard the doorbell ring, making Lovino and I both jump, and I had hit the target. He disappeared upstairs while I reloaded the gun, but I dropped a few bullets. My arms were shaking as boss and Lovino headed down the stairs, their footsteps echoing on the concrete steps while their Italian conversation came in small bubbles into my ears. I put the gun down and smiled as they entered the room, my lack of knowledge for Italian customs making me want to shoot myself in the foot. "Ciao!" I chirped as happily as I could, fidgeting with my hands behind my back, hoping he would not see and recognize my fidgets for fear and anxiety. "Well, miss Adnan, would you mind showing Papa Marcello how well you can shoot?" He smiled at me, his Italian accent throwing me off, as did the way he spoke to me. He was terribly kind with his voice and the fact he referred to himself as my "papa" took me off guard. I nodded my head, suddenly feeling much more confident in myself. With Lovino constantly yelling at me, I ended up pretty anxious to please him, which caused me failure. I put my earmuffs on and put the goggles over my eyes. I loaded the gun carefully- not a single bullet fell. This caused a confident smile to make its way on to my face. I held the gun up almost casually; I heard Papa Marcello mutter something in Italian to my partner, and I did my best to take aim.  
_Shoot with both eyes open…_  
I pulled the trigger five times, only a few seconds between each bang. The five targets had bullets in them, and I breathed a breath of relief that same way Lovino usually did when I made it out of a family dinner party unscathed and decently liked. I turned back with a smile on my face; Papa Marcello clapped and grinned. "Well done! Though, if you would hold your breath and shoot, your body would not shake so much!" He commented, and I nodded my head. He patted me on the shoulder, though I could tell from his features he was not too impressed with what I had done.  
"I'm better with swords." I blurted, feeling my heart drop when he looked back to me with an odd look. He smiled, though. "Then what do you prefer in a blade?"  
"I have very many at my home in Istanbul. From daggers to sabers to a Kilij and Mameluke and Yatagan." He stared at me with such an incredulous look that I felt my confidence build once again, and I began going on a rant about the blades. "My family is very well known for its military strength and war history! My babam says we were probably fighting in the Turkish armies back when they were first bearing the Kilij! That was all the way back around 400 AD during the reign of the Empire, of course." He stared at me. Lovino did, too, but it was all thanks to this horribly accurate knowledge of weaponry. I saw something in Lovino's eyes when I finished, but I couldn't place what. He had a way of keeping me at bay with what he was really thinking. It drove me crazy on some days, but usually I was content with just him talking to me, even if it was harshly. Marcello smiled, hushing me with a pat on the back as he chuckled. He smelled like wine. "Well, then how about you and Romano here go and fetch them from your home? When you come back I will have you show me your skill." I nodded my head and smiled at him- he was very kind, and that was something I liked about him.

I finally got to remember why I hated planes and flying and heights. A little under three hours on the device and I was trying to curl up and sleep, though to my dismay there were children crying and some really obnoxious couple in front of Lovino and I that wouldn't stop making out. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and looked to the Italian next to me who was sound asleep. It was really unfair that I was the only one suffering on this trip! I grumbled something under my breath and kicked the chair in front of me- the man nearly fell out of his seat. He got back up and threw me a glare, and all I did was smirk and wiggle my fingers at him in a wave. I just remembered why most people hated me. I sighed and looked out the window, seeing the clouds drift by as if we were hardly moving at all.  
"Selvi… Dammit Selvi, get up!" My eyes fluttered open and I let out a groan, rubbing my forehead, which had been plastered against the window of the plane. I wiped the drool from my lips and cracked my neck, standing and stretching my arms over my head. I tuned and saw Lovi, grabbing our bags from overhead and he threw mine at me lightly. I caught it and slung it over my shoulder. We exited the terminal and sat outside, looking for my black Honda Civic to come rolling up. When it did, I groaned- my brother had called the damned cat-lover to come pick us up! I opened the trunk and threw our bags in before opening the door and climbing in. The moment I was in, the Greek turned to me. "Herc, don't say anything. Renzo's dead, I'm working for the mafia, this is my partner in crime, literally, and I'm home for a short while before I have to go back." I sneered, knowing that with the look he gave me he was going to make a comment that would start a fight. We hated one another; I a Turk, he a Greek, and our countries even hate one another. We constantly fought and it would end up with us having to clean up the mess for a few hours. He didn't say anything though, but he pursed his lips in thought before driving away. I was expecting him to thank God for me being unable to stay, but he didn't. He dropped us off at my house and even went inside. I looked around, seeing that he had come to take care of my little brother and his big brother. It didn't bother me they had moved in, and I saw that my door was still bolted shut. I was inside with Lovino, who was standing in the doorway, packing my things up. He had awkwardly shuffled inside and began to look through my photo albums.  
"You were in a gang, ragazza?" I heard as I wrapped my swords in newspaper for protection. I nodded my head. "Evet. Stole things, got into fights, sexually harassed other people, destroyed property, the big shebang. Killed a few people." I shrugged. "Nothing the mafia doesn't do." He grunted, setting the album down, before thumping on my messy bed. "Parents?" He asked, looking at all the pictures in my bedroom, which was decorated with older Ottoman décor. I shut my suitcase and set it down, grabbing another. "Dead."  
"Oh."  
"S'cool. My babam was actually my grandpa. He was around when the Empire was still here. He worked at an old mosque and wore the traditional Ottoman wear. I worked there for a while with him until I entered my gang and started doing dance."  
"You dance?"  
"Danced. I stopped when Renzo and I got engaged. He said it was whorish and wouldn't have any fiancée of his doing such a thing."  
He did not answer after that. I didn't know if it was something I had said, but I finished my packing and threw my cases down the stairs. Heracles caught them and sat them by the door, but it opened and he almost hit whoever came in. I peeked my head around the corner of my door and my face lit up.  
"Gupta!" He looked up at me, and though he said nothing and made no expression, he already knew he was doomed. I had jumped at him with my arms open halfway down the flight of stairs and collided into him.  
"S-Selvi?!" I heard Lovino call, and I was too deep into a fit of laughter to answer him right away. I smiled widely, pulling Gupta into my arms. He hugged me back, and I even pulled Herc into it. "I miss you all! It's Hell in that country… I wish I was home again!" I whined, but my smile was plastered onto my face like I couldn't remove it. I turned back to Lovino and grinned, waving at him for him to come down. "Lovi, this is my brother Gupta. And my childhood frenemy Heracles. My other brothers aren't here, though…" I furrowed my brow and frowned, looking back to the others. "Where's Arhan and Barlas?" They shook their heads, unable to answer me on where the Cyprians were. I let out a sigh, remembering why I didn't want to go with Renzo in the first place. I stood up, replacing my sadness with a smile that no one could hope to see through.  
"Well, since I'm back, let's all go out and take a bath together. We haven't since we were kids!" Heracles and Gupta shook their heads at me. "Why not?" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Lovino has never been here and we should show him some culture! The hamam is really popular and you guys know we have one back in babam's mosque still."  
Eventually, I got my way.

**A** hamam is a Turkish bath. We sit in one room and allow ourselves to perspire, and then move onto another before splashing our bodies with cold water and receiving a massage. We bathe ourselves as we go, the steam so thick one cannot see through it. I started the place up, and we waited outside for an hour until I reassured them it had been cleaned spotlessly. They went into their gender designated wash room and I went to mine, stripping myself of my clothes and wrapping up in a towel. I pulled my hair back and walked out, being the first one out I got to choose the best seat. Choosing the best seat meant I took up an entire bench to lie down. The air was amazing. I was already sweating, and I was calm, and I was happy for once. When the boys came in, I was already snoozing away on the bench. Gupta shook me awake after probably an hour, telling me to fix my towel and that it was time to move to the hot room. I chuckled and nodded my head, moving into the new room and throwing the cool water everywhere, letting the steam build up before setting the buckets of supplies by the door. We all grabbed our own and began cleaning off; I couldn't see any of them.  
"Ahh! Fuck!" I heard, and looked up, stupidly might I add since I couldn't see! Lovino began cursing in his native tongue and I heard Heracles start giggling. I rolled my eyes, put my hands out in front of me, and began walking. "Lovi, where are you?" I asked, walking randomly until I finally hit someone. "Ah, Gupta! Know where Lovi is? I can't find him." My brother shook his head, before turning me by the shoulders and pointing me in a different direction. "I know Herc is the other way so he might be over there." I nodded my head and thanked him, before setting off again. The room was huge, so it could have taken me a very long time! I wasn't paying too much attention, but my foot slipped from under me when I stepped in a puddle. I threw my hands forward and let out a shriek. Someone grabbed me and held me up, but I couldn't tell.  
"Dammit, ragazza. You're a klutz, aren't you?" I chuckled, nodding my head at him. "Evet! What'd you do earlier that caused you to yell so much?" I couldn't see too much, but I could see his hair, which was good enough to know where he was. "I stubbed my toe on a damn platform." I patted his head lightly, chuckling at how such a trivial action had gotten so many curses from him! He suddenly went rigid, his body stiff. I tilted my head lightly, curious as to what was going on with him. He removed my hand from his hair and dropped it, covering his face with his hand. "You okay?"  
"D-don't… Touch the curl, dammit." He whispered hoarsely, and I furrowed my brow.  
_That weird little curl thing from his hair?_  
"Why? What's it do?"  
"Just don't touch it again!" He shouted, making the conversation Heracles had been having with Gupta end abruptly and I jumped. I nodded my head, stepping back defensively. "Tamam… I won't touch the curl again." I mumbled, sitting down on the ledge. He nodded his head before leaning and grabbing his scrubber. "Hey, lemme massage your back. It's what women do in the hamam." I smiled at him, patting the spot next to me. He watched me hesitantly and then sat, and I dug my fingers into his shoulder blades and back. How could someone as young as him be so tense? _Stupid mafia._ Is all I thought, inside feeling angry and annoyed with the entire organization while I remained chipper on the outside. It was just easier to look and act happy for everyone, and maybe it'd make them like that, too. Was I delusional for such a thought, for being so childish? I opened my mouth, the sound of an 'L' slipping from my lips before I quieted. I could have said a word, but it was caught in my throat. Everything was stuck. Nothing wanted to move. Nothing wanted to make a sound. Nothing was even there anymore.


End file.
